There You Are
by BefriaMig
Summary: She never knew she had a brother, a twin much less. Transferring to PLANT's most prestigious academy in hopes of finding her brother, Cagalli lucked out in being in the same class as him, but also with a certain emerald-eyed coordinator. How will Orb's princess fare? AxC LxK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story will be told in ****drabbles! I just love asucaga! I hope you enjoy this story. Please pardon any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. **

* * *

It wasn't everyday you had royalty show up at the entrance of your school gates, nor at the doorway of your classroom. The sputtering class had been silenced by the mere presence of said royalty. Even the teacher, who was supposed to be informed about everything happening in his class, was frozen with shock. No one dared to move, or speak, fear of making a wrong move. But even if they did, it would have gone unnoticed because this particular royalty had eyes for one student only.

"_Kira."_

Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb, stood at the threshold of one of PLANTS prestigious academy's classroom. She could careless if she had caused a commotion, or even a scandal while in PLANTS; her only purpose was to meet her blood relative, a relative that just happened to be her twin, Kira Yamato. She had been shocked to find out she had a sibling at all. Determined, she had fought tooth and nail with her father, current representative of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha, to attend the same school her brother was in. At last, she had triumphed and was in the next shuttle to PLANTS.

Eyeing the brown haired boy with amethyst hues, she didn't need a profile picture of her brother to know, she just _knew_- they were twins after all.

The class by now had gotten over their shock. Soon whispers of confusion of her there spread throughout the class. She turned a deaf ear. Instead, she now stepped in, sliding the door close with a harsh snap, once again silencing the students.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, I have been transferred here, and these," she took out a bunch of papers and handed it to their still frozen teacher, "Are my transcripts."

Finally, _finally_ the teacher had decided to respond. Bowing lowly, he greeted her with cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Princess!"

Cagalli snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "I am no princess here. I am Cagalli, your new student. Please treat me like the rest of your students."

"O-of course! I am Mu La Flaga, your homeroom teacher." Cagalli nodded waiting to be assigned a seat. However, Mu was still trying to fully recover from his shock and let a silent pause drag between them. Patience was no aspect of Cagalli, but she did a hell of a job covering it up. She cleared her throat and once again, had Mu snapped out of his thoughts.

"My seat, sir."

"Ah yes! You may be seated in front of Zala." Nodding again, Cagalli looked towards the only seat available. As she moved towards her seat, her amber eyes were dragged towards Kira once again. She watched his eyes widen when she brushed passed him. She smiled, a tiny one, unaware of observant emerald eyes.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Good? Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Soooo, Lenora Jime your review tempted me and forget drabble, this is a full out story now! :D Enjoy and sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, but the idea**

* * *

Mu marched with haste determined to reach his destination as quick as possible. Hands clenched at his sides, his mind flittered with jumbled thoughts. Mostly concerned the blonde hair student he had received earlier this morning. Entering the main office, he ignored the protesting receptionist and walked straight into the principal's room.

"The Princess of Orb?" he demanded. There was no pause, except for his sudden halt at the desk of the principle. "When were you going to tell me?"

Murrue Ramius sighed. She motioned for Mu to take a seat, but he pointedly ignored her politeness. Instead he chose to loom over her and stare down at the brown haired beauty with a hard stare. He won't be sitting down anytime soon, not without some answers at least.

"I was going to tell you, but I go distracted with other matters." Murrure said with a calm, yet stern tone.

"Distracted?" He countered. "I don't know if you realize this, Murrue, but the princess of Orb is in PLANT. In your school, and in my class. The last thing you want is a political scandal on your hands. The majority of the student body is coordinators! What if she gets hurt? Heck, what if some idiot moron decides to woo the princess and break her heart. Representative Athha will not hesitate to deploy a platoon to behead us. "

"Has anyone ever told you about your uncanny habit of overreacting?"

"I am not overreacting. Just cautious."

"Too much caution if you ask me."

Mu glared. "Look, maybe that was a bit too far fetched, but even so. The princess is no joke. She is a natural."

"I didn't expect this of you, Mu." Murrue glared back, slightly offended. "I am a natural. _You_ are a natural."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I just don't want any problems, okay. You've had enough to deal with taking over this academy. Parents are still avid to the idea of a natural authority. I'm worried."

"So, this isn't really about Athha."

The blonde man grunted, slumping onto the seat as he squared Mu with a tired stare. "No." he admitted. Murrure chuckled.

"I am sorry I didn't inform you earlier, I really was distracted, but you have nothing to concern yourself with. Ms. Athha is an exceptional student. With her academic records and performance in physical activities, she might as well been born a coordinator herself. Granted there are some factors like endurance and such, but she is capable. Plus, I have been keeping up with Orb's gossip, she has shown great leadership, and I doubt she'd throw a fit."

Seeing Mu's resigned face, she reach over and grabbed his hand in a reassuring manner.

"It's only for a year. She requested her last year of education in this academy. Imagine the popularity this academy will get internationally! Plus, despite being a princess, she is remarkable. I could not deny her."

"You make her sound like a saint."

Murrue rolled her eyes as she shifted back to sit comfortably on her chair. Smiling gently, she waved her hand dismissively.

"Now get out, I was about to make an important call before you rudely interrupted."

Breaking out into a lopsided grin, Mu nodded.

Some worry had left him, but not all. He was still a bit uncomfortable teaching the Princess, and he was pretty damn sure the other teachers felt the same; well, if you ignored the over confident coordinators, that is. If Mu looked at in a different view, maybe squint a little, it wouldn't be any different than teaching some of the aristocratic heirs this school acquired, they were important too, but Cagalli was an international royalty. Sure he had over thought a bit too much that a war would breakout over a mere teenage heartbreak, but that didn't mean that they were saved from scrutiny. He just prayed the year would go smoothly. No mishaps. No drama. And, he pleaded, no media and politics.

Just another year at Archangel Academy.

Looking down at his wristwatch, he groaned. He hadn't had lunch and there was only fifteen minutes left till next period.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Cagalli found it almost impossible to stop her eyes averting to the ever-silent Kira Yamato. She had this thrill, a pricking of needle that ran goosebumps all over her body and she couldn't help but shiver. Excitement was an understatement. She was ecstatic! Elated! Beyond cloud nine!

Kira Yamato was within her sight, her line of view and just three tables diagonally in front of her.

"_My twin."_

She looked down, unable to contain the ripening grin. Her ears fell deaf to what her new homeroom teacher was saying, probably random talks of events to come, or whatever this academy did. She wasn't interested. The boy sitting not too far from her consumed her thoughts. However, her musings was cut short when she felt a stare on her back. Shifting slightly, Cagalli looked back to emerald hues staring right at her. She cocked her head to the eyes, confused. Raising her brow when the guy did nothing to acknowledge her- or the girl animatedly sprouting her life story to him- but stare back, she shrugged and resumed her thoughts, not bothered at all.

Everyone stared. She was used to it. The attention wasn't much of a worry anymore. Not like it used to be. So she just assumed the guy must have been overly shocked and just left him to that.

Once lunch had come, Cagalli was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to walk up and introduce herself to Kira, start of as friends, and on the other hand, she was scared and overwhelmed with anxiety. She watched him converse easily with a pink haired girl. She had to hold back a cringe at the pinkness radiating of her. The girl glimpsed at Cagalli, and Cagalli looked away, praying she didn't get caught staring.

"_Maybe she wants to come and talk to me? But Kira doesn't seem interested at all. Kami, if she did initiate the first move, through her, I could talk to Kira. Yeah! But, maybe she just found it weird was staring…urgh, fuck."_ Cagalli grumbled, feeling the urge to pull her hair out.

"Should I go, or not go?" she muttered to herself. Brows twitching, Cagalli felt the stare on her back returning. Sure she didn't mind before, but now she was in debate, and the drilling holes of the guy's starring didn't help. Taking that as a sign to get away, she stood up and took a step towards Kira only to falter when he stood up and walked out, pulling pinky with him.

She groaned. There goes her chance. So much for 'signs'. Sparing the guy behind her an unfavourable glance, she shook her head and quickly followed after the pair. She'd be damned if she didn't make contact by the end of the day. Adrenaline rushed through her and it needed an escape.

But it seemed the Kami's weren't exactly favouring her at that moment. Her path was blocked by more pink, this time a slightly darker shade. Cagalli had to wonder, was it an impersonator or was pink hair the new 'black' in PLANT.

"Hi!" The blonde princess winced. Perky. And far too cheery. "So the rumours are true, Orb's princess truly is in our academy. What an honour!"

Cagalli looked passed the intruder and watched Kira's figure disappear around the bend at the end of the hallway. She held back a curse and put on the princess charade.

"Pleasure is all mine." She forced through gritted teeth, her smile feeling a bit more crooked than she hoped. As if they were long lost friends, the girl laid her hand softly on Cagalli's shoulder, and said girl held back her clenched fist.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Meer Campbell, my father is the founder of Campbell Law Corporate, I'm sure you've heard."

No, no she had not, but Cagalli wasn't going to say that. Instead she continued her forced smile, nodding in slight acknowledgment.

"Anyway, I heard you sit in front of Athrun."

_Who?_ "Athrun?"

"Zala? Athrun Zala?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, between you an me, he's a charmer and totally in love with me."

Why Meer told that to Cagalli, she didn't know and she wasn't about to question it fearing of wasting more time with something that didn't interest her.

She politely replied, "I'm sure, you two would make a lovely pair." That earned her an even wider smile.

"I knew you'd understand. We'll get along just fine." She doubted, but nodded still, anything to make her leave. Her luck shone through when Meer bounced away and Cagalli was left trying to figure out where he brother had gone off.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she opted to going back to class. He'll be back, and if she got the chance, she'll introduce herself before days end.

"She may look nice, but inside she's a viper with poison dripping off her fangs ready to snap a bite off you."

Looking up, Cagalli came face to face with another girl. She had short brown hair, and to her amusement, it spiked out at the end. Kind of cute, like a pixie. But then her words dawned onto her.

"Excuse me?"

The girl grunted, her arms folding tightly over her chest.

"Meer Campbell," she said, her eyes gesturing towards the pink haired girl who interrupted her before. Currently she was desperately trying to drape herself over the same emerald-eyed guy who burned holes on her back. So that was Athrun Zala, apparently the love interest who didn't look much interested at all. "Don't let that persona fool you. She looks dumb, but really, she excels in manipulation with her cunning mind. The witch is seriously smart; unfortunately she's also absolutely mental. She has this obsession with Zala, well I mean, every girl in their right mind does, but she's like the queen bee to her army of fan girls."

There was a pause as Cagalli tried to comprehend the situation.

"Fan girls?"

"Yeah, you know-"

"I know what fan girls are, but why are you telling me this?"

The girl sighed, almost pitifully.

"She's just making sure you know of her so called territory. Athrun is a good friend of mine, but you know how it is. Best advice is to steer clear of Zala; nothing good comes from associating with him romantically. Unless of course, someone here has already claimed you?"

_Claimed?_ What was this school? And she certainly wasn't thinking of being involved with any guy while here.

"I'm new here." She reminded the girl.

"Oh right, how stupid of me. I'm Miriallia Haw, it's nice to meet you, Princess Athha"

"Just Cagalli is fine, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Then she quickly added. "And thank you for the advice?" unsure still, but she thanked her for being thoughtful.

"Why don't you come have lunch with my friends and I. I'm sure they're dying to meet you."

Cagalli contemplated the offer. She could go. Since everyone seemed to be wary of her, no one dared to approach. It sure did beat waiting alone in the classroom. The least she could do is make some friends. It'll keep her company throughout the year while she worked on building her relationship with Kira.

Nodding, Cagalli accepted the offer.

They made their way towards the cafeteria. Miriallia filled in the silence with her talks of the academy. On their way she pointed out to Cagalli where everything was, how to navigate through the academy and, kami forbid, she never forgot to update her with the gossip.

Cagalli was going to ask about Kira until they stopped at a particular table. Her amber eyes gleamed.

"Guys, meet Cagalli." Miriallia introduced, oblivious to Cagalli's growing jubilation. "Cagalli, the group."

* * *

**What did you think? Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyhey! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy this chap! :D I own nothing and please pardon any grammatical errors.**

* * *

The group, Cagalli mused silently, was interesting. Very interesting. Every seemed to have been paired up, and now that she was easily accepted as one of them, she was left out of the loop. But that didn't matter. She found it almost cute how Kira blushed when Lacus smiled at him. How she wished she could share one of her smiles with him and receive his in return. Watching them, she yearned for her brother. She saddened a little when all she got out of her brother a was fair introduction.

"So, what's it like being a princes and all?" Dearka Elsman; Blonde, insanely tanned, and a self-proclaimed pervert who also happened to be Miriallia's boy friend. Cagalli spared him an unfavourable glance; while his tone seemed curious, his expression did not. There was a hint of mock, and Cagalli confirmed that he was quite the arrogant bastard too.

He continued before Cagalli could reply. "It must be difficult being out here in PLANT away from all the fame and popularity. Being waited on had and foot must be fun, eh? Is this your first time being independent, princess?" The others gasped; their intake of breath wasn't lost to Cagalli. They watched her closely, searching for some sort of reaction, or maybe their worry of her breaking down unnerved her.

Annoyed, she folded her arms with an offended sniff. "No." she simply said, and then quickly added with a snide. "I'd ask if it's your first time being an asshole, but you seem pretty experienced."

The others sighed a sigh of relief. Then her words registered and they snickered a laugh. Dearka didn't seem fazed but he did seem to lighten up some. Holding up his hands, he declared.

"I give," He said. "I like you, princess."

She rolled her eyes.

Everyone settled into practiced chatter. Miriallia told her about the others who couldn't make it due to club meetings. Apparently she'd have to be careful when dealing with Yzak, a short-tempered beast, which had no qualms in demeaning females. But he had a leash tied tightly around his neck by Shiho, a very kind, but tough woman. Then there was Stella, another blonde and very, in lack of a better word, unique. Shinn was her better half, another easily angered male who decided, apart from Stella, that the rest of them were dirt beneath his shoes.

A very interesting group, indeed.

Before she could continue on with the last member of their group, a very familiar person cut her off.

"Sorry guys, getting away was hectic, what did I miss?"

Looking at the new comer, Cagalli raised a brow. This was the guy she was warned to stay away from. And then she remembered Miriallia telling her they were friends. She only hoped this wouldn't mean trouble from the supposed 'viper'. Girl dramas were not her thing, and she avoided them with a strong passion.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Intrigued.

Athrun Zala was sinfully intrigued.

He may not have wealth, power, or anything close to a high status, but he couldn't deny that he had the face and body of a very wanted bachelor. Not to mention his quite the intelligent brain also. Getting into Archangel Academy with a scholarship was as easy as easy as one plus one. His immediate entrance had entranced all the female body population. Well, to be more realistic, majority of the female body population. Within his first term, he had a fan girl guild, where Meer, running most popular girl since middle school, was the president.

He didn't deny their affection. In fact he liked it. Enjoyed it. It made high school entertaining. And too boost, he had the most amazing experiences that came along with popularity. Not only was the ground worshiped wherever he walked, he was also waited on hand and foot. He protested at first- call in conditioning reflex or giving up- but he learned to stop denying, and just accept everything.

Today was no exception. He was greeted warmly, hugged and shared a few kissing to the cheeks along the way. So when he saw a blonde girl with amazingly amber hues at the door of his classroom, his interest was immediately piqued. He watched her run her eyes over the class until it landed on his best friend, Kira. Not that Kira noticed, he was oblivious, and stayed that way.

He knew his interest in her wasn't at fault when he learned she was the princess of Orb. Not much royalty transferred out to their academy, well, never actually, but it was surprising. He watched her eyes flicker, annoyed, and elated- what a combination. His homeroom teacher, La Flaga, sure did know how to make himself look like an idiot.

Athrun repressed a chuckle.

Ignoring the surrounding whispers, La flaga appointed the princess to the seat in front of him. When she looked up to the empty seat before him, he was mildly surprised when he belatedly ignored him and went back to silently watching Kira. His own emerald eyes flittered to Kira, watching him shiver when Cagalli brushed passed him. Eyes narrowing, he looked to the girl as she seated herself.

He wasn't immensely and egomaniac, but he couldn't help but feel a stab to his reputation when he was showed no interest. Not even a look. And then he wondered if this was some sort of romance novel- where a new girl shows up and catches the interest of the most popular guy in school when she feigns ignorance, only to fall helplessly in love with each other.

Athrun didn't know about love, but he did agree on one thing with romance novels, Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb, caught his attention.

He spent the rest of the morning with his eyes glued to Cagalli's back. On occasion, he would watch her shoulder length hair sway gently among the breeze and something inside him stirred. Was it the challenge of having this girl look his way like the rest of his admirers? The fact someone like her dare to ignore his absolute good looking feature and land her attention else where, more specifically his best friend? Or was it the feeling she wasn't like the rest- her royalty being one obvious factor. But whatever it was, he wanted her. Why? Heck if he knew, he just had this thrill of converting her to himself.

Lunch came quick. Time went by fast when Athrun enjoyed so much starring at Cagali's back and conjuring up a plan to have her eyes on his instead.

Cagalli was in conflict. He could tell that much by her slumped shoulder, her quick glances towards Kira, and now Lacus, and then back down to her desk to continue more thinking- maybe even a debate within her head. He found himself interested in Kira also. What was it about his best friend that the princess was so interested in.

He squinted his eyes and tried to glare at Kira. With a cock of his head to the side, there was a moment, a silver, and he caught it. In that complicated angle, Athrun saw Cagalli in Kira. But that notion was quickly rebuffed when he opened his eyes and straightened his head. Not even brother to make a connection, because really, what a repulsive idea. There was just no way he saw Cagalli in Kira. Plus, even with his sharp eyes, he probably could see someone like Meer in Kira too- probably needed to squint a bit harder, though.

Somewhere along the way while he was trying to figure out what Kira had that he didn't, a girl, the name he could careless to remember, intruded his personal space and launched into a heated conversation with his deaf ears. His lack of interested didn't vex her- that is, if she even noticed at all. So there she went, talking and talking, leaving Athrun to continue his silent observation.

Looking back to the mistress of his mind, he saw her shift slightly and then her cool, amber gaze saw him. He willed himself not to look away. His insides boiled as he put up a blank face, and then he had to hold himself back when her face rocked to the side in confusion, staring back at him with a raised brow.

What was this girl doing?

Then she looked away and the moment was broken.

Sighing in annoyance, he smiled gallantly to the girl next to him and watched her faint away back to her giggling friends.

Once he was back to the task at hand, he assumed that Cagalli had come to a decision, whatever that was. She stood up and Athrun followed her with his keen eyes. When she faltered, the slump of her shoulders returned with a sigh of defeat. And then she looked back again. He nearly ripped out a smirk at her un-amused look. The second she left out the door following Kira and Lacus, he had made up his own mind. He will follow also.

Meer was an issue; on the long run. Athrun was flattered, really, at her devotion to him. As president of his fangirl guild, she had almost all privileges to hang off him, grab his attention, talk his ears off, and even slide her long cherry nails down his arms seductively. Admittedly, Meer was somewhat entertaining whe she wasn't feeling overly clingy. But he wasn't so ignorant to not know of her convictions towards his other interests. The newbies got a warning. The rest knew the rules. One step out of line and she was on them with hell hot on her heels. She really was cunning. The sweet act she put up really didn't do justice to the underlying snake she kept hidden.

Once upon a time he did feel bad for his fans that felt the wrath of Meer. But he had long gotten used to it. He couldn't do much. The first time he defended a girl from Meer, she had thrown said girl out of the school. Of course, not literally, Meer was a mastermind. She used all means possible and played out one of the best plans he had ever witnessed that even the victim was convinced she had committed such a crime. Those who even dared to stand up to her, didn't last two days. So he figured, why help at all? When all it did was leave the poor souls in a much worse position.

But now, now that she had sauntered her way up to the blonde he was so taken with, had him cringing. He didn't want anything bad happening to Cagalli. She was innocent. The rest were innocent too, but this was Cagalli. Then he kicked himself for his thoughts; he barely knew the girl and he already feared for her safety. Princess or not, Meer did not discriminate.

Peering silently from inside the classroom, Athurn was, once again, taken by surprise. He surmised, Cagalli was the definition of surprise. Unlike other non-Athrun fans, this one didn't bat an eye when Meer, eerily kind, approached her. She did not back away at all. Most, even without knowing Meer's true form, would escape given the chance. Instinct, you could say.

However, once he caught a few words from his distance, he frowned. He was _certainly not_ in love with Meer. And Cagalli's indifference deepened his dented pride. Their conversation ended and he quickly hid from Meer's sharp eyes. But he was not so lucky. Not too long after, Meer pulled him out of the classroom and into the hallway, prancing herself around him, over him, flaunting her privilege to every immediate female present.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Miriallia in full conversation with Cagalli. Probably warning her about Meer's dangerous antics. Not too long later, he failed in getting rid of Meer and had to watch forlornly has Meer dragged Cagalli away.

Athrun sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

"Oh Athrun, I didn't know the princess is in the same class as you. I heard she sits in front of you?" Meer feigned innocence.

_Sure you didn't_, Athrun thought haughtily, prying her hand off his arm. He frowned when he couldn't. Her grip just kept getting stronger and stronger every year.

"Yes, she does. I'm surprised you didn't know." Maybe if he distracted her with conversation, he'd get his chance and escape like the rest of her preys usually did.

"I think I like her," _That's a first,_ Athrun thought with subtle suspicion. "She said we'd make a lovely couple. Isn't she nice? And totally right!"

And he had to bite back a curse. That was not good news to his ears. Here he was trying to catch Cagalli's attention and she goes ahead and tells the enemy they would make a good couple instead. Unbelievable!

"Oh?" He replied after a while. "She did, did she?"

Meer, oblivious to his growing ire, wound her arms around his tighter.

"Mmhmm, and she even understood her place concerning you," Then she glared at the females around them and hissed, "Unlike the rest of these harpies." Most of them were in her Athrun-guild and they didn't even taken offence at the insult. What was wrong with these girls? Then he felt bad, maybe if he talked to Meer and got her to back up a little bit, but that would only be ignored.

"Ah, Meer, forgive me, I forgot that Kira needed some help with our calculus homework." Athrun quickly said, and winced at his desperate tone. Meer paused, immediately becoming speculative.

"Yamato excels in calculus, usually its him tutoring?"

"Did I say Kira? I meant Lacus."

"So does Clyne."

"What? How forgetful of me, I meant Dearka. Stupid, perverted, Dearka." He panicked, and before Meer could once again shoot down his excuse, he bid his farewell and dusted the hallway, running towards the direction Miriallia and Cagalli left.

With his smart mind and quick thinking, Athrun deducted that Miriallia took Cagalli to the cafeteria. He reached there in record time and true to his deduction, there she was, sitting amongst his friends. Form afar she seemed to enjoy herself, almost lax in their company; then as he stepped closer, he watched Dearka slide into his arrogant persona. He snickered quietly at her retort. Maybe her being Meer's soon to be prey wasn't so bad, she seemed to be able to take care of herself pretty well.

Decided to step in after Miriallia went on about the rest of the guys, he played a cool smirk on his lips.

"Sorry guys, getting away was hectic, what did I miss?" He said, nudging Miriallia away and settled between her and Cagalli. Miriallia jabbed Athrun with her elbow at his side scoffing before making introductions.

"Athrun, meet Cagalli," she pointed towards said girl. "Cagalli, Athrun, the guy I told you about."

Athrun raised a brow. "Good things, I hope." He said, a bit sheepishly. Extending his hand towards Cagalli, he greeted in a much huskier tone. "Hey, nice to meet you."

Cagalli jerked her head back. She stared down at his extended hand and contemplated shaking it. On a polite note, she had to shake his hand, on a dramatic note; she didn't want to associate with the guy she was warned about. Again, she was not a drama person. She wanted, nor needed any drama. But she was Cagalli; she wasn't going to back out just because of some warning. Really, it was pathetic. It's not like she was going to infatuate herself with the guy- she was practically in the safe zone. So, mind made up, she took his hand in a firm grip and replied, ignoring the sharp electric shock when their hands met.

"Likewise." And just as quickly as she took his hand, she dropped it.

Athrun flexed his hand under the table, liking the feel of her hand in his. She had a firm hold, none of those feminine touches he was so used to, and he liked it.

"Anyway, Kira," he addressed, taking note of Cagalli's immediate interest when he mentioned his best friend. "I was thinking of having a study session at your house. La Flaga mentioned a test this Friday, I'm sure Lacus would love it." He secretly winked at Kira, who looked away with a blush. And then pretending to be surprised, he addressed Cagalli "Oh, that's right, you're new! Why don't you come along, Cagalli, you can catch up at the same time."

Cagalli almost dropped down to the ground on her knees and kissed Athrun's feet. This was exactly what she needed. An opening. And this opening led her straight into Kira's household. Biting back on her tongue, she looked at Kira with a hopeful gaze.

"If you don't mind…?" she painfully squeaked. Kira, once again, blushed.

"Ahh, that's fine, you're one of us now, it'd be awesome if you came."

Her heart swelled.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any grammatical errors and I don't own Gundam. S :D**

* * *

Meer sighed. Her legs propped up on the desk, arms folded over her large chest; she watched her reflection look back at her through the window, her pink hair dancing along with the gentle breeze. It had been such a wonderful day, really, and now it was all spoiled. There went her peace and quiet; thrown out the very window she was enjoying- all because of what? A princess who looked anything but? Pathetic. They were all pathetic.

"Is that so…" She said, her mind already formulating a plan to take out the newest threat.

"Ye-yes." A timid voice replied. "She was with his usual group, sitting next to him."

Meyrin Hawke was, in the lack of a better word, a bitch. Not the type of bitch where she was aggressive, rude, and totally in love with herself- more like a bitch that followed its masters every whim. She was, what you would call, Athrun's stalker; a spy for Meer when she wasn't around or too busy with club activities. She was the somewhat reason most of the female students found themselves in a whole lot of trouble from Meer. And she pulled it off well, too. Who would suspect a shy, anti-social Meyrin, anyway? She was the innocent bystander who was protected by Meer. In the eyes of the public, Meyrin Hawke was blinded by sheer adoration for Meer. However, behind closed doors, she was Meer's right hand when it came to dealing with Athrun. All she ever needed was a slight push to head start the burning fire of hell.

"You like him, don't you, Meyrin?" Meer said, twisting around to face Meyrin, flushed and stammering. "Maybe even…love him?"

"I-well-no-no…yes…" Almost immediately she flinched, scared that Meer would suddenly decide to blacklist her. But she was only received with a chuckle.

Meer stood up, sauntering around the table and latched herself to Meyrin from behind. Her long, skinny arms wrapped itself around Meyrin's waist, her lips based at the bottom of her throat. She fanned her breath over her skin, smirking at Meyrin's trembling body.

"Me-Meer, what are you doing?" Shocked, and embarrassed, she tried to pry away only to be pulled tighter against the older female. Feeling her well gifted bosoms press against her back.

"Shhh," Meer soothed. "It's okay, Meyrin, we can both share Athrun." Oblivious, Meyrin nodded, caught in a trance that Meer painted. "You, Athrun and me. We can all be together. He'll love us both." Hiding her grimaced expression, she continued her sweet words, drawing Meyrin into her spell.

"But we have to do something first, we can't let Athha steal Athrun from us. He loves us!" Meyrin nodded frivolously, her own flush of anger flaring up alongside Meer's. "I need you to become her friend, Mey. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies," she tightened her hold, leaving Meyrin grasping for breath, "_closer."_

Pushing the red head away, Meer laughed maniacally as Meyrin stumbled.

"You can do that for me, can't you, Mey? For us? You don't want Athrun to leave us, do you? To fall in love with someone else?"

"NO! I'll do anything for you and Athrun. I don't want Athrun to leave me." She rambled, loosing her shyness to her obsession. "But, won't they be suspicious?"

Dismissing a hand to her unnecessary fears, Meer propped herself on the desk, a leg crossing over the other.

"You're sweet, innocent, Mey, they'll suspect nothing but of your kindness. Do not fail me, Meyrin Hawke. All you have to do is become her friend, tell me her secrets. Lets ruin the loving princess of Orb. No one comes between Athrun and us. He's ours."

_Mine._

"Go, find her, play nice, and tell me everything."

**XxxxXxxxX**

Kira grumbled.

"I…I don't understand?"

"What I mean is that, no, I mean, what I mean to say is that, what?"

"Kira, are you sure you're feeling well?"

"Yes! It's just- her."

"Her?"

"_Her!"_

"If you're signaling me a hint, I don't get it…"

ira let out an exasperated sigh. His eyes shifted suspiciously, as if hinting Lacus to look back, but the poor girl was dumbfounded. So, he looked down at his fingers, hid it between his knees and jerked his thumb back. Finally Lacus got it. And with an obvious jerk, she looked at Cagalli who was looking right at her. Surprised, she quickly looked away.

"Okay. Her. The Princess…?"

"YES!" Kira hissed in a whisper. He grabbed Lacus's hands and pulled her closer. "It's unsettling! It's weird, I can't explain it well, but I've feel like I _know_ her, you know?"

"I think the stress of last year in school is getting to you. is this coming form the scholarship exams?"

Kira felt like banging his head against the table. Now that he had said it out loud it sounded even more pathetic. If he couldn't understand it, how would Lacus? Getting no reply, Lacus took matters into her own hands.

"How about this, why don't we go greet and her and hopefully this, whatever it is, will go away." Genuinely concerned, Lacus twisted their joined hands so that she was holding his instead. She got stoop, pulling Kira along with her and was about to step towards the blonde who was also standing only to be pulled in the opposite direction.

Gasping, Lacus opened her mouth to say something but Kira hushed her.

"Quiet, and don't look back. You're right. This is probably stress from the scholarships."

Lacus wasn't convinced, but she wasn't about to let it drag on either. But, when Cagalli was brought with Miriallia to their table for lunch, she felt Kira stiffen and doubts came back again. Was it really scholarship stress or something else? She bit her lips nervously, eyeing Cagalli as she conversed with the group.

Her doubts deepened further when Athrun mentioned a study session at Kira's house, inviting Cagalli along.

When Cagalli looked at Kira with a hopeful expression, asking him if it was okay, she heard Kira curse softly before replying.

"Ahh, of course it's fine, it'd be awesome if you came."

The smile that followed had Kira staring. Lacus saw the flittering emotion of peace cross his features and she held back a hiss. Why was he smiling back at Cagalli with absolute adoration?

"Oh! Look at the time, it's almost next period, we should be making our way to class." Lacus said, breaking the stare between Kira and Cagalli. She'd be lying if she weren't at least a little bit bothered. Lacus like to believe she wasn't the jealous type, she was calm and peaceful, but the reaction Cagalli had brought out of Kira, had her confronted.

Was Cagalli a potential future life partner to Kira?

Lacus grimaced. She hoped not.

"A-ah Cagalli!" she exclaimed rather loudly surprising everyone else. Said girl passed Lacus a confused look, her eyebrow raised. "You look a little flushed, too flushed for my liking, why don't we go freshen up before class. Yes? Yes! Let's go!"

Bewildered and too late to react, Cagalli couldn't do much but let Lacus stray her away from her twin. Her pace was fast and brisk, Cagalli had trouble keeping up, stumbling over her own feet for a while before stepping into line with her. Eyeing the gripping hold on her forearm, Cagalli's belated irritation spiked. She struck her heel on the ground and watched with satisfaction with Lacus was jerked back to a stop.

"I don't think I'm the one who's flushed. Is there a problem, Clyne?"

Lacus bit her lip, not wanting to admit to her jealousy.

"Look, if this is about the whole 'Athrun is mine', you have nothing to worried about. I'm not interested in Athrun; you, and the rest of your followers, can have him."

Eyes narrowing, Lacus quietly grumbled, "The way you look at Kira, I know you're not interested in Athrun."

"Did you say something?"

"No, it's just…"

Cagalli's patience thinned. "I don't usually lose my cool, but let me get one thing clear. I don't want any drama. Not from you, or anyone else. Either be straight up and tell me what the problem is or leave me the hell alone, okay?"

"I don't want you taking Kira from me!" Gasping, Lacus quickly covered her mouth in horror. Her eyes widened with unshed tears, her body quivering. Cagalli's jaw dropped open at the confession. Then it closed. And she laughed.

Confused, and a bit angry now, Lacus lips pulled back in a silent snarl. She crossed her arms with a angry huff and tried hold her stare on Cagalli with a furious blush burning on her cheeks.

"Are you done?" She snapped. Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief, wiping away an imaginary sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, good, for a second I was really worried you are one of those Athrun fanatics I've been warned about all day."

Lacus did not faze. "He's a friend. Nothing more. But Kira…"

Cagalli smirked, "So you like Kira, huh?" If it was possible, the blush on Lacus cheeks deepened. "Really, you have this all wrong. I am not interested in Kira." _Especially since he's my brother._

Biting her lips, unconvinced and not prepared to let go of her suspicions, Lacus peered at Cagalli, trying to look out for any underlying meanings.

"But," She quietly said, fingers twining nervously. "You've been looking at him all day, even he's nervous. And, at lunch, just now, when he said you could come over, he's never smiled like that before, at least, not to anyone else but me."

Cagalli flinched. This was not her department. "Uhh, yeah, sorry about the starring," she then quickly thought of a lie, "He just seemed smart enough to help me catch up, you see, trying to get away from orb and all, I've missed out on a lot of school stuff, so, yeah, I need to catch up. A lot. And I thought he could maybe help."

_Did I say too much? Is it obvious I lied?_ Cagalli bit the insides of her cheeks and prayed Lacus was a tinsy-winsy bit gullible. It seemed her luck hadn't ran out, because Lacus bought it.

"Ohh…well that's understandable, I guess." Just to be sure, though, she asked, "So, you're not interested in Kira? At all?"

"Yeah, not interested, brunettes, not my type."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay…"

An awkward silence followed after. Cagalli contemplated on just spilling the beans and telling Lacus about Kira being her brother, but she didn't want to jeopardize her only opportunity. Apart from that, she was still a political figure, daughter and upcoming Rrepresententative of Orb. If word got out that she was tied with Kira by blood, he could be a target. Too much trouble and hassle, plus a danger she was not going to put her twin through.

Sighing, Cagalli's shoulders sagged. Lacus noticed. Guilt flushed through her.

"I'm sorry with the way I acted. I should not have assumed, or even done what I did. It was not right. You say jealousy got the best of me?" She had on a sheepish grin that won over Cagalli, even if she hadn't minded much at all.

"It's alright, Clyne, it happens."

"Oh, call me Lacus, please, I insist." Cagalli's smiled widened.

"Then call me Cagalli!" Desperately wanting to go back to class now and get more acquainted with Kira, Cagalli jerked her thumbed towards the direction of the classroom.

"Shall we?"

Lacus nodded; glad to have this sorted. Who would have thought it was a misunderstanding. Cagalli had just prevented her from a heart attack. Then she stopped.

"Um, Cagalli?" Lacus whispered softly. Groaning inwardly for the hundredth time, Cagalli rolled her eyes impatiently before plastering on a soft smile. She turned to face the pink haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Could you keep this a secret…please?"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." When Lacus cocked her head to the side and gave Cagalli an innocent smile, almost all irritation left her. Maybe having Lacus around wasn't so bad.

End of school couldn't have come any faster. There were two people who were overly excited and for different reasons, one wads quietly blushing lost in her fantasies and the other was busy drowning once again in unsettledness.

Lacus and Kira took the lead with Cagalli and Athrun following closely behind. They walked out the school entrance, far too languidly for Cagalli's taste. She turned a deaf ear toward Athrun who busied himself with a one-sided chatter and paid attention to her cellphone.

Quickly opening up messages, she finger moved with quick ease, typing out a text to her personal guard, Kisaka, of her plans. Before she hit send, she was once again interrupted fort eh third time that day.

"This shit is getting seriously annoying." Cagalli muttered with distaste looking up to a redhead with a raised brow.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sounding a lot more offending than polite. But not having any care to give, Cagalli pierced the girl with a judging stare and a slight frown.

Maybe she was a bit too harsh with her expressions, because the next thing she knew, the girl was whimpering.

_What the fuck?_ She thought. Looking at her current company, they seemed just as shocked, and they seemed to know her as well.

"Meyrin, is something wrong?" Athrun stepped forward as he tried to catch the redhead's eyes.

Sniffling, said girl let out a weak smile and stuttered, "I-I-just-wa-wanted-to-m-meet the pri-prince-princess."

Cagalli blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

She came to a conclusion she was going to kill someone.

_For the love of all things pure, where are their infamous coordinator pride and arrogance? All I wanted was to get to know my brother; instead, I have obstacles in every coming chance. This has to be a Zala freak._ Cagalli deduced at the stolen glances Meyrin took from under her eyes. If the forming blush were anything to go by, Cagalli would say she stole more glances than necessary.

"Cagalli is fine. This whole 'princess' thing is getting out of hand. I'm just a regular student like anyone else."

"I'm Meyrin, nice to meet you! Let's be friends!" Canagalli wondered where all the stuttering went to.

Wanting to get this over and done with, she nodded. "Okay!"

Though Meyrin couldn't hear it, but the others did. Her tone was bit too high pitched and faked. Athrun smirked behind his hand, passing Cagalli a knowing stare while Lacus and Kira stared back blankly. Tough crowd.

"So where are you going? Shall we go for coffee?"

"Sorry, I made plans, maybe another time?"

Meyrin frowned, hands clenching behind her. She quickly thought of a plan.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just that…that…I really wanted to get to know you."

Sighing dejectedly, she looked at Kira with a shrug. She wanted to do the same too, but not with her.

Kira smiled, patting Meyrin's shoulder. "Why don't you come with us? We're actually going to my house to study."

Meyrin fist pumped in her mind. Thanking Kira, Meyrin quickly latched herself to Cagalli's side with a watching eye on her target and her love.

_I will not let you have, Athrun._

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
